


Shut up and drive

by zzombae



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: типичный день героев под прикрытием





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turcafinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turcafinwe).



– Ты в курсе, что, по мнению психологов, ты не перебесишься, пока не дашь выход своей агрессии, сублимируемой в сексуальное желание? – Дакен повышает голос, чтобы перекричать звуки перестрелки. Он выруливает неприметный кадиллак седан на повороте и вылетает на трассу следом за целью. Лестер на переднем пассажирском сидении кривит рот, не отрывая взгляда от преследуемой хонды с тройкой головорезов внутри:  
– Если под психологами ты подразумеваешь, что опять обсуждал свои неудачи с мужиками вместе со своей подружайкой, то отсоси мой хер.  
– Разве я тебе только что не это же сказал?  
Буллзаю не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы знать, что ублюдок сейчас улыбается во все свои азиатские зубы, будто дохуя смешно сострил.  
– Объезжай слева, сниму водителя.  
– Я просто всерьез беспокоюсь за твои нервы, чувак, ну подумаешь, перепихнемся по-быстрому, как комарик укусит! – Дакен послушно давит на газ, едва не вылетая при этом на встречную. – Представь, тебя попустит, и нам больше не нужно будет рисковать репутацией Мстителей, преследуя каждых бедолаг, ставших случайными свидетелями того, как тебя кроет!  
Лестером так легко манипулировать – Дакен сразу приметил, как встает у его приятеля уже на саму перспективу массового убийства с теоретической возможностью последующего глумления над трупами, так что недвусмысленные подкаты в этот момент стали его маленьким хобби, от которого он сам был зависим больше, чем отдавал себе в этом отчет.  
Лестер виртуозными движениями руки вставляет патроны в кольт Питон, представляя, как засаживает его в глотку своему напарнику и стреляет. На секунду перед его внутренним взором мозги Дакена размазывает по стеклу – а в следующий момент голова водителя хонды падает на руль, и Дакен резко давит на левую педаль, избегая столкновения с потерявшим управление автомобилем. По салону рассыпаются диски Ланы Дель Рей, до сих пор используемые сыном Росомахи из сентиментальной привязанности к культуре нулевых.  
– Еще двое, тормози здесь!  
Дакен обожает такого Лестера: сосредоточенного, собранного, всем своим крытым рассудком увлеченного моментом. Он выебал бы его прямо здесь и сейчас, если бы не хонда, которая сейчас с мерзким скрипом чертит по асфальту шинами. Он понимает, как ненавидит за это тех трех - вероятно, уже двух - неудачников.  
Дверца машины открывается, и из нее вываливается тело водителя, пока другой бедолага пытается поскорее занять его место.  
– Пригнись! – Буллзай толкает Дакена под бок, и пуля, пробившая их лобовое стекло, попадает в плечо, минуя жизненно важные.  
– Я бы оценил, если бы ты чуть меньше трепался и чуть больше стрелял, – шипит сын Росомахи, при этом даже не надеясь скрыть того, как его заводит такая неожиданная забота “напарника”.  
Лестер уже не слышит окончания фразы, направляясь навстречу неудачливым наркоторговцам. Он делает резкий выпад, и один из них с криками хватается за глаз, но Дакен так и не успевает рассмотреть, что подвернулось под руку мистеру “я попадаю в 80% целей”.  
– Ебанутые, вы ебанутые! Мы ничего не видели, ясно?! Даже не представляем, кто вы, нахер, такие!  
Дакен не слышит ни слова. Для него эти две биомассы – препятствие, отделяющее его от того, чтобы залезть в штаны к аппетитному кусочку сладкого реднекового пирога. Его когти выскакивают непроизвольно, и он сам не успевает понять, как оказывается за спиной одного из гангстеров, приставив лезвие к его горлу.  
– Теперь соси, – хохочет Лестер, держа его напарника на прицеле, и расстегивает ширинку.  
– Вот серьезно, чел? – Дакен не без наслаждения вонзает когти в трясущееся перед ним от страха тело и одним резким движением вспарывает ему внутренности. Но этого для него мало, и он запускает внутрь всю руку, вырывая горячие кишки на пыльный асфальт.  
– Нет, я пошутил, – Лестер освобождает из барабана один Магнум.357 и мочится на обмякшее тело. – Мы тут пытаемся быть инкогнито вообще-то, смотри, я даже кепку надел, а когда человек надевает кепку, предполагается, что его никто не узнает. – Он присвистывает, окидывая скептическим взглядом работу Дакена. После убийства он выглядит на редкость благодушно, но Дакен знает, как это благодушие обманчиво. – Ну да, чувак, найдя такой труп я бы, конечно, в последнюю очередь подумал о Росомахе.  
Лестер сплевывает, застегивает ширинку и, как ни в чем не бывало, направляется к хонде.  
Дакен снова занимает место у руля, по локоть в крови и без кепки:  
– Дело не в этом, Лестер, дело в том, что ты в любой ситуации думаешь о Росомахе, это называется навязчивой идеей, фиксацией, – они трогаются, снова выезжая на трассу – два мутных типа в простреленной машине, – ну, или влюбленностью, если тебе так больше понравится.  
– Иди на хуй.  
Они проезжают два поворота, заправку и съезжают на проселочную дорогу.  
Какое-то время они ничего не говорят, но оба знают, что думают об одном и том же, о чем свидетельствует расползающаяся по салону волна феромонов, от которых буквально скручивает низ живота. Когда все признаки цивилизации остаются позади, а колеса едва справляются с сельской дорогой, Дакен останавливает машину.  
Прелюдий не требуется - они и так знают, что у обоих стоит. Свой стояк Лестер бы объяснил исключительно мутантской магией напарника. Если бы, конечно, решил анализировать свои действия и желания в этот момент.  
Дакен выходит из салона и не успевает обойти тачку, как Лестер толкает его на капот. Дакен широко улыбается и так же широко раздвигает ноги.  
– Чего расселся, мне тебя еще и раздевать? – таким же тоном Лестер отдает приказы офицерам на задании, но его голос сейчас глухой и рычащий.  
– Хотел услышать от тебя, как ты просишь, – Дакен продолжает ухмыляться, приспуская модные пидорские штаны. В его глазах плещется желание.  
Лестер делает шаг вперед, распаковывая из обертки лестера-джуниора, и Дакен едва ли не навинчивается на него, обхватывая бедра ногами. Он прикусывает от наслаждения губу, так и не переставая победно лыбиться, и самозабвенно насаживается на стояк Буллзая.  
Дакен настолько же бесит его, насколько вызывает желание его отодрать, спустить на этот тупой азиатский ебальник, пропихнуть по самые гланды и отодрать снова. И больше всего бесит этот самонадеянный взгляд. Лестер отрывает руки от капота, выбирая новой точкой опоры веки партнера, и вдавливает большие пальцы внутрь глазниц, загоняя лысого во всю длину. Дакен вскрикивает, и его улыбка, наконец, искажается гримасой боли:  
– Ты ебаный фетишист, настолько дрочишь на своего слепого адвоката, что без этого не можешь удовлетворить мужчину? – его лицо заливает кровь, но он выдавливает хриплый смех, – так и быть, можешь назвать меня Метти, когда будешь кончать.  
Лестер обхватывает его член в кулак, лишь бы он наконец-то заткнулся. Это действительно срабатывает – теперь Дакен стонет, толкаясь в грубую ладонь. Его вечно припухлые губы разомкнуты, и лицо с пустыми глазницами выглядит таким одухотворенным и даже счастливым, что Лестер любуется им, пользуясь тем, что ублюдок этого не увидит.  
Дакен тянется к нему подрагивающими руками, на ощупь исследуя рельеф мышц на груди, отчаянно хватаясь за плечи, словно не может не держаться за него, полагаясь теперь только на тактильные ощущения. Он кончает первым, и Лестер запихивает ему в рот свои липкие пальцы, прежде чем разрядиться следом.  
– Теперь сам рули, уебан, – Дакен вслепую забирается в салон. – Хочу милкшейк.


End file.
